


(FanArt + Covers) VMHQ Smutathon III: Electric Smutaloo

by AlinaSorokina



Category: Veronica Mars (TV), Veronica Mars - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-11
Updated: 2018-09-04
Packaged: 2019-06-09 00:43:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 3
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15255648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlinaSorokina/pseuds/AlinaSorokina
Summary: ANNUAL SMUTATHON, hosted jointly by VMHQ and vmficrecs!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [annie174](https://archiveofourown.org/users/annie174/gifts), [cheshirecatstrut](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cheshirecatstrut/gifts), [CubbieGirl1723](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CubbieGirl1723/gifts), [Heavenli24](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heavenli24/gifts), [Kerali](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kerali/gifts), [EllieBear](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllieBear/gifts), [TheLastGoodGoldfish](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLastGoodGoldfish/gifts), [TheShorty](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheShorty/gifts), [Irma66](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Irma66/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Wardrobe Malfunction](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15582816) by [annie174](https://archiveofourown.org/users/annie174/pseuds/annie174). 
  * Inspired by [A Taste of Flesh](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15299460) by [cheshirecatstrut](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cheshirecatstrut/pseuds/cheshirecatstrut). 
  * Inspired by [Always At Your Service](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15353547) by [CubbieGirl1723](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CubbieGirl1723/pseuds/CubbieGirl1723). 
  * Inspired by [The Ultimate Flight Experience](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15451758) by [Heavenli24](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heavenli24/pseuds/Heavenli24). 
  * Inspired by [Origins of Piano Wire](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15577293) by [Kerali](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kerali/pseuds/Kerali). 
  * Inspired by [Another Voice in the Night](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15667668) by [EllieBear](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllieBear/pseuds/EllieBear). 
  * Inspired by [The Medusa Jewel](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15736854) by [TheLastGoodGoldfish](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLastGoodGoldfish/pseuds/TheLastGoodGoldfish). 
  * Inspired by [Making Waves](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15816018) by [Heavenli24](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heavenli24/pseuds/Heavenli24). 
  * Inspired by [In A Roundabout Way](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11656344) by Anonymous. 
  * Inspired by [You Can't Hide Forever From the Thunder](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15838506) by [TheShorty](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheShorty/pseuds/TheShorty). 
  * Inspired by [A Mars' Family Vacation](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15892443) by [EllieBear](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllieBear/pseuds/EllieBear), [Irma66](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Irma66/pseuds/Irma66). 
  * Inspired by [Stakeout Fake Out](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15875643) by Anonymous. 



<[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/153394136@N06/41541042410/in/photostream/)

 

* * *

 

Sources:

   


	2. Wardrobe Malfunction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Post MKAT, Logan is home and he & Veronica are having a hard time making it to Keith's for dinner.

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/153394136@N06/30041200828/in/dateposted/)

 

* * *

 

 

Sources:

 

 

 


	3. A Taste of Flesh

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Logan and Veronica decide to have the wedding in Vegas, for sentimental reasons. Things go off the rails more than even they thought possible.
> 
> A sequel to Little Red.

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/153394136@N06/42734127654/in/dateposted/)

 

* * *

 

Sources:

 


	4. Always At Your Service

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Against her better judgment, Veronica lets Logan join her for a stakeout.

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/153394136@N06/42657654760/in/dateposted/)

 

* * *

 


	5. The Ultimate Flight Experience

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “When once you have tasted flight, you will forever walk the earth with your eyes turned skyward, for there you have been, and there you will always long to return.” - Leonardo Da Vinci

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/153394136@N06/42657651060/in/dateposted/)

 

* * *

 


	6. Origins of Piano Wire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Post-movie one shot of Veronica examining how she first became jealous and how that developed over her and Logan’s relationship.

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/153394136@N06/44417193762/in/dateposted/)

 

* * *

 

 


	7. Another Voice in the Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Veronica takes a job as a sex phone operator to help pay for college, she receives an unexpected caller with a familiar voice.

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/153394136@N06/43497955845/in/dateposted/)

 

* * *

 

  


	8. The Medusa Jewel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Logan and Veronica's new neighbor is a writer.

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/153394136@N06/44417193202/in/dateposted/)

 

* * *

 

      


	9. Making Waves

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There was just something about the way he moved, his arms steady and powerful as they cut through the water, his shoulder and back muscles flexing with each stroke, that drew her in.

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/153394136@N06/29529022537/in/dateposted/)

 

* * *

 

  


	10. In A Roundabout Way

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Relationships can be complicated.

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/153394136@N06/43748868474/in/dateposted/)

 

* * *

 

  


	11. You Can't Hide Forever From the Thunder

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You see, if there’s one thing Logan Echolls knows intimately, it’s pain.

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/153394136@N06/44417192842/in/dateposted/)

 

* * *

 

   


	12. A Mars' Family Vacation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Camping is fun, right?

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/153394136@N06/42657655140/in/dateposted/)

 

* * *

 

    


	13. Stakeout Fake Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Veronica's work day goes longer than planned, so she invites Logan along for the ride. Smut ensues.

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/153394136@N06/42657651830/in/dateposted/)

 

* * *

 

  


End file.
